Acetaminophen is an over-the-counter drug commonly used to relieve headaches and reduce fever.
A highly concentrated solution of acetaminophen allows a high dose of acetaminophen (e.g., 325 mg) to be formulated in a compact oral dosage form for easy swallowing. It also enhances the bioavailability of acetaminophen. However, acetaminophen tends to degrade or recrystallize in such a solution.
There is a need to develop an acetaminophen liquid formulation in a highly concentrated solution suitable for a compact dosage form.